


Second Chair Spark

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Arguing, Chaos, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/F, Ice Play, Lesbian Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Assault, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Summary: You get transferred into sex crimes as an A.D.A. to help out with the course load. You and Casey immediately butt heads, until you don't...**Chapters contain cases/victims/perps from SVU episodes**
Relationships: Casey Novak/Reader
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

You took a heavy sigh before you knocked on the door jam of A.D.A. Casey Novak’s office, she didn’t even bother to look up from her paperwork as she called out for you to come in. You were a Junior A.D.A. in New York, you’d graduated top of your class and been working for the D.A.’s office for longer than a few months now. You usually tried homicide but McCoy wanted you to shift your focus more over to SVU, he said you were tough, and it wasn’t cut out for everybody, plus homicide was overrun with A.D.A.’s and Casey was practically drowning in cases. But just to make sure (and since you were still new blood) he wanted you to work alongside Casey, sit second chair on a few cases before he let you run free.

“You picked up the Martin case earlier today?” She barely glanced up at you, 

“Yeah, why? Homicide trying to steal it?” You huffed out at that,

“No…McCoy wants me as your second chair…” Casey stopped her movements, actually taking the time to look up at you. She knew a bit about you, mainly that you worked homicide and were pretty fresh on the scene, and someone like that wasn’t about to do very well working special victims cases, you weren’t used to dealing with live victims. She’d already gotten into it with the detectives and chewed out by Liz today, and really didn’t want to have to deal with a shadow trailing along asking a million questions for the next few weeks.

“Why? Does he seriously think I can’t handle it on my own?”

“Well it’s not exactly like I need a babysitter. I have a 62% win rate.” You countered, 

“Yeah…”Casey practically rolled her eyes, “Because you’ve been here 6 months.”

“11…but thanks.” She did roll her eyes at that, “Can I at least see the files?” Casey made a very pointed move of stopping her work, pushing her chair slightly back so she could dig through her desk, shoving the file folders into your hand.

“Copy them if you need to, I need them back in an hour. This is a solid case.” God, you’d heard some whisperings around the D.A.’s office that Casey could be standoffish, but she was treating you like some kind of 1st year law student shadow. 

“You do realize that second chair means I work the _entire_ case with you right?” She quirked a brow, you were more resilient than she’d expected. She didn’t know why McCoy was making her do this, there were more senior A.D.A.’s that could work with you if you needed help, wasn’t she dealing with enough already?

“Yeah.” She replied curtly, “I’ll call you when I need you. Now do I need to tell you to make yourself useful and take a coffee run or will you do that on your own?” You couldn’t control yourself at the laugh you let out to her reply, was she actually serious right now? You’d already proved yourself in homicide, why did she have such a stick up her ass? A coffee run was barely a paralegal’s job, much less a second chair’s.

“Wow…”You muttered more to yourself as you turned, making your way out of her office with the files you’d requested. It looked like you were in a rough next couple of months. 

Quickly making copies of the files for the Martin case you had an assistant run them back over to Novak’s office while you poured over them. SVU had picked up Andrew Martin on a string of sexual assaults and rapes during his time working as a driver for Uber. As you read through the barely there file you started to realize that this wasn’t as solid as Novak had made it out to be. His car and appearance had matched most of the victims descriptions, though considering 90% of the vic’s were picked up absolutely drunk outside of a bar or club, their line up ID was shaky at best, especially since the driver’s picture showed up in the app. Even more so, the one vic who’d been picked up after her shift as a bartender, totally sober, had not ID’d Martin. You rolled your eyes, had none of your new coworkers ever taken an Uber before?

***

A few hours later Novak had sent you a curt text telling you she would be at the 16th at 3pm to go over the case with the squad. Since you had significantly less work going on, you’d managed to beat her there, thankful to have at least a little bit of more information as you talked with the squad. She didn’t even bother greeting you, dropping her briefcase in a chair as she approached the white board,

“We’re charging this asshole with 8 counts of Rape 1, arrest him, I’ll arraign him in the morning.” You were quick to cut her off, 

“8 counts of accessory to Rape 1 maybe….” Her brows furrowed, wasn’t she your superior? She certainly hadn’t expected you to talk back this much.

“Excuse me??” 

“You heard me. Accessory.”

“It was HIS car that picked up all of these girls, it’s literally tracked in the app! What, you think he drove while his identical twin raped these girls in the back seat?!” You stood from where you were sitting at Amanda’s desk,

“All we actually know, is that his car drove the routes that these girls went and that whoever assaulted these girls looks similar enough to Martin to be ID’d be some _very_ unreliable victims. Tell me Counsellor, have you ever had to identify a Hyundai Elantra amongst 16 other cars on a dark street when you’re 10 tequila shots deep?” You cocked a brow, giving her a stern look, “These girls all stumbled out of a club at god knows what hour and made their way to some silver looking car waiting out front all they had to do was ask if he was Andrew before they thought they were getting a safe ride home.”

“Less than a day working with SVU and you’re blaming the victims…nice…what’s next, they were dressed provocatively so you’re saying they deserved it?” The squad was tense around the two of you, they’d all seen Casey get defensive before but there was fire spitting between the two of you that they weren’t about to get in the middle of.

“No. I’m saying give me 20 minutes with Martin and I’ll prove you wrong.” You gave her a once over, solidifying that you weren’t to be messed with, a tense air hung between you, Casey’s face furrowing with frustration as you didn’t flinch an inch.

“Fine.” She finally submitted, “Go make a fool of yourself.” You tossed her a smirk, pulling a file from your bag before moving over to interrogation two. 

You gently entered the room, a soft smile on your face when Andrew looked up, you cracked open the can of soda, sliding it across the table.

“You’ve been here a while Andrew, must be thirsty.” 

“DNA’s not gonna match.” He grumbled, taking a swig. You chuckled lightly, settling into the chair across from him,

“Of course it’s not going to match. How could it if you’re innocent?” He stared across the table at you, a questioning look on his face, 

“They bring in another detective to play good cop with me?”

“I’m A.D.A. Y/N Gerard. And I know you didn’t rape those girls.” You settled against the table, arms folded neatly, 

“The cops said they ID’d me…”

“Andrew…those girls were wasted, they couldn’t tell left from right when they got into whomever’s car they did. I know it wasn’t you…” You opened the folder you’d brought with you, sliding photos across the table, “What I don’t know is which one of your friends you’re protecting….” In the time since getting the case file you’d spent hours digging into Martin’s social media, from his family, old jobs, schools and everything else you could find. He had four friends who you figured would match his description who also happened to drive cars very similar to his. You could see him tense up as he looked at the photos, 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You stood, moving your hands down on the edges of the table, leaning closer into him, 

“You do realize if you don’t give him up you’re facing a minimum of 40 years in prison…guess that means you’ll be…hmm..95 by the time you get out? I’m sure you’d hate to miss your daughter’s graduation….oooh, not getting to walk her down the aisle…you sure you wanna give that up for some college buddy?” You pushed off the table, threatening to leave the room before he shouted out, 

“No! Please….” You turned back, a fake sympathetic look on your face, “I’ll tell you everything…” You made a small turn on your heels, giving the two way glass a knowing smirk. You made your way out of interrogation, a brow raised to Novak before turning to Olivia.

“Read him his rights and arrest him for accessory, I don’t want this getting messed up before he gives us a name. If has a lawyer call them so we can make a deal.”

As it turned out after Martin lawyered up, he would only speak to you, your little show in the interrogation had worked, and he didn’t want to talk to Casey much to her dismay. You were called back in and entered the interrogation room a little annoyed.

“First case Ms Gerard?” You rolled your eyes, “My client didn’t rape those poor girls.” You chuckled lightly, settling in your chair,

“John..I’m already well aware of that, Andrew and I had a lovely chat earlier.” Buchanan stumbled at your boldness to use his first name, “If we’re here to cut a deal it’s because he’s going to tell us who his friend was that came up with the idea to follow him around on his Uber runs in a similar car to assault girls.” You folded your hands under your chin, an expectant look on your face.

“My client doesn’t know anything.” You rolled your eyes, moving to stand from the table,

“Then no deal and he serves time for the assaults.” Andrew flinched, shouting out

“It was Mark Plaquin!” You stilled, a smile on your face as you moved back to sit down, 

“Now we’re talking.”

***  
Casey couldn’t fucking believe it. Her so called second chair had swooped in and practically taken her case away from right under her feet in less than 5 hours. There was something about you that just lit a fire in her blood the second she heard your heels outside her office. She was more than pissed at the detectives for not doing enough of their job and arresting someone who wasn’t actually their perp, leaving him out there to assault more girls before collared him. You’d managed to dig up enough information to clear his name in a matter of hours, and now Martin would only talk to you or Buchanan. Thankfully, back at her office you stepped back, simply handing over all the information you’d dug up and let her start to put arguments together.


	2. Chapter 2

As it turned out, Mark Plaquin had his car completely detailed and cleaned out less than a week ago resulting in anything they found in the car being circumstantial. The rape kits came back negative for fluids, but positive for lubricant that matched Durex condoms, the bartender properly ID’d Plaquin in the lineup (along with the other victims, though two of them said they couldn’t really be sure, they had been so set on it being Martin from the app’s photo).

The squad watched in literal awe at the way you and Casey so seamlessly worked together building the case, practically finishing each other’s sentences, tossing out theories one of them would bring up with legal jargon they could barely understand. At the same time you were both throwing sass and quips at each other, annoyance, exasperation, and irritability burning in your eyes as they simply tried to stay out of the line of fire. Fin made a quiet crack about a bickering old married couple, the icy glares he was suddenly on the receiving end of quickly shut him, turning back to his paper work.

The Plaquin trial began smoothly, you found watching Casey move through the courtroom entrancing, she may have been a huge pain in the ass the last few weeks but she was damn good at what she did. Martin was on the stand being absolutely torn apart by the defence, who was trying to pin everything on him, and was making a _very_ convincing argument of it. Something was piquing your interest though, Casey was distracted re-working part of her questioning while you pulled the case file to you, flipping through ’til you found what you wanted, confirming your suspicion. You turned, quietly whispering to Elliot,

“Please tell me you have a pair of gloves on you.” He furrowed his brows, 

“You cold Counsellor?” You rolled your eyes,

“No, crime scene ones!” Casey’s head turned at the sound, giving you a half glare a half ‘ _what are you doing?’_ look. Elliot dug into his pocket, passing you a pair of latex gloves just as the defence finished their questioning.

“People’s witness.” Judge Donnelly turned her attention to your table, you quickly turned to Casey.

“Give me one minute, then you can start.” 

The look of perplexity on her face had you thinking she would turn you down, but she gave you the absolute curtest or nods. You moved to address Andrew.

“Mr Martin, before Ms Novak starts, I’d like to ask you to put these on.” You dropped the gloves onto the railing of the box, not surprised when a call for objection came from the defence. Donnelly looked back to Casey, who returned it with a _‘she doesn’t belong to me’_ exasperated look on her face.

“I’ll allow it.” You gave her a nod, then gestured for Martin to pull on the gloves before moving back to your seat to let Casey begin her questioning. Novak’s interrogation took roughly 15 minutes, before resting, she turned back to you, an eyebrow cocked. You stood, grabbing something out of your bag, swapping places with her in the room.

“Remove the gloves.” Martin did as you said, passing them back to you, “Now if you’d be so kind to raise your hands to the jury.” The moment he did the courtroom could see they were covered in bright red hives, “Mr Martin’s allergic to latex. The lubricant in the rape kits came back from _latex_ condoms. If that’s what it does to his hands after a mere 15 minutes I can’t imagine he’d want the same affect on his penis.” You tossed down the blister pack of Benadryl to Martin, cocking your brow at Casey, flabbergasted at the table.

“The people rest your Honour….” She spoke, the annoyance in her voice mixed with a sense of awe.

***

The jury came back with all guilty for Plaquin in less than 10 minutes. You moved out of the courtroom with Casey, Elliot and Olivia, pausing a few feet away from the doorway.

“What the hell was that!?” Novak started at you, not bothered by the audience.

“I believe the words you’re looking for are _thank you.”_

“How’d you know that would even work?” Elliot spoke up, 

“You can find out a lot about a person if you dig deep enough through their social media. His first kid was born when he was only 16, didn’t use a condom because of the allergy.”

“Next time I’d highly appreciate simply telling me, you could’ve blown everything.” Casey was back on her bullshit.

“Jury’s love a good show. Counsellor, you do remember I have a year of homicide trails under my belt, right? I’m your second chair, not your shadow and I just saved your damn case. You’re welcome.” With that you turned on your heel, you didn’t have to put up with Novak’s shit when you were doing your job and saving her ass. 

“She gives you a pretty good run for your money.” Olivia noted, Casey shot her a glare.

“Yeah. You’re not the one who has to deal with her all the time.” She rolled her eyes, making her own way out of the courthouse. Liv was right, you were good at your job, and you had saved the case, but there was no need to fucking showboat your way around the courtroom.


	3. Chapter 3

As the next few months passed, McCoy was insistent that you continue to work alongside Casey, especially since you hadn’t lost a single case of the last 10 you’d tried. Nearly more time was spent arguing with each other than with the defence attorney’s, the squad had quickly learned to move your joint cases into a conference room, leaving you to battle it out alone after the first time a Styrofoam coffee cup went flying through the bull pen. Despite the ever growing tension between the two of you, things worked surprisingly well, you’d opened up about your alternative methods of talking to perps and victims, you were able to get more information out of them than any of the detectives. Casey also approved of how deeply you’d dig into people’s histories and social media accounts, if there was ever going to a second shoe to drop, you were already on top of it. Rita Calhoun even took you out for a celebratory drink after the two of you completely wiped the floor with her case, commenting that you’d make a good fit in her firm (which you promptly laugh-scoffed at)

Time went on, and you fought over the fact that Novak never let you question anyone on the stand, or make a single argument. She countered that you’d pulled a pretty big stunt on your first trial, after Olivia gently reminded her that that stunt effectively won the case, Novak caved the slightest bit. She still kept you on a very tight leash, you knew if you varied an inch from what you’d prepped, she’d have your head, so you simply did your best work. You started to slowly spilt things up, she’d do opening and closing while you’d take questioning, or vice versa. It was absolutely gratifying watching the two of you practically tango around the courtroom ripping the defences arguments apart, Casey was more than dazzled as she watched you bring a 6’5, 230 lb serial rapist/murderer (who had been nothing but argumentative and violent) into a series of sobs on the stand. Rita was right….you were a fucking shark.

It was 3:48 A.M. on a Friday when SVU had called you in, you got ready quickly, stashing your regular business attire into your bag, arriving at the precinct with two venti’s from Starbucks in a tray, knowing that your day had probably already began. You took a large gulp of the warm beverage, letting your brain fully start to wake up as Fin caught you up on the case. SVU had wanted the A.D.A.’s in early since it was deemed high profile, a Youtube celebrity/nightclub owner was being accused of raping a girl one of his club’s private bathrooms. The vic was on her way over from Mercy with Olivia & Elliot so you had a bit of time, pulling out your tablet to start to dig into your suspected perp before Novak showed up. 

Casey entered the bull pen to find you leaning against an empty desk, I-pad in your hands, brows furrowed clearly deep in concentration into your social media stalking. She’d once asked how you’d gotten into the accounts that were private, you simply replied that you had a few fake accounts, two styled exactly the same as a couple of very well liked celebrities, if that failed, you had a cousin over at computer crimes. She was a bit taken aback at your softened appearance, well tailored skirt/pantsuits abandoned for a pair of comfy Lulu’s, a tank top and a warm looking cardigan, your hair was loose, your natural waves taking over, it looked like it was even still damp from a shower. You didn’t bother looking up at her as she approached you, simply grabbing the drink tray with the extra coffee, extending it to her, she paused in a second before taking the drink.

“You…brought me coffee?” Confusion took over her face, especially since you still didn’t tear yourself away from the screen

“It’s 4 A.M. we both know the precinct’s coffee is shit. Didn’t want you in worse of a mood.” She took a sip of the coffee, shocked to find that it was her favourite go to from the chain, she didn’t want to ask how you’d figured that out.

“What’ve we got?” Casey settled beside you in your stance against the desk, watching you scroll. When you rolled your neck to relieve the pressure from staring down at the I pad you ran a hand through your hair, shaking it gently, she could smell the vanilla practically radiating from you, lost in the moment she nearly missed you starting your reply.

“This guy’s a fucking pig is what we’ve got.” You clicked out of the app, moving over to the photo app, exposing the screenshot’s you’d taken, clicking on the first one before passing the device to Casey, “It’s been ten minutes and I’ve already found way more sexist, degrading of women tweets than I’d like. He practically screams, _‘come to my club and I’ll force you into a sexual situation’_ and his Instagram’s way worse.” You sighed, pausing to take a gulp of your coffee, “He’s got more pics with underage girls with sexualized captions than I can count.”

“How underage are we talking?” Her attention was focussed on the tweets you’d saved, they were truly disturbing, and would certainly help build a case.

“Not sure. I have some of the girl’s names written down but haven’t gotten into their accounts yet.”

“And you’re sure about all of this being legit?” Novak finally gained eye contact with you, a quirked brow as your face hardened, coffee hitting both your brains enough for the tension to rise.

“People have a tendency to think they’re protected by anonymity on the internet, they think they can say whatever they want and it won’t be held against them. If they ever get in trouble they think they can delete it and no one will know….Trust me…I thought you would’ve figured out that I know what I’m doing by now.” She’d barely opened her mouth to reply when Olivia’s voice rung lightly through the room, 

“Counsellors…” You both turned to face her, “This is Ava Sanderson….she’d like to talk to us.” You both nodded, Casey passed the I pad back to you, which you promptly turned your attention to, switching back over to Instagram to try and track down some of the other girls in his photos. You noticed Casey stilled beside you, you looked up at her questioningly,

“You wanna take this one?” She asked, your face scrunched into confusion, 

“What?”

“You’ve had more time to familiarize yourself with the case, you know how much of a pig this guy is…she’ll probably trust you more.” You actually froze, your brows furrowed as you took in her expression, lightly placing the I pad down on the desk behind you.

“Who are you and what have you done with Casey Novak?” She quirked a brow at you, shoving you towards the interview room, 

“Go before I change my mind Gerard.”

***  
Exactly like Novak had thought, with your quick knowledge of Bobby D’amico and his slimy past times, Ava was practically an open book to you. The problem was that after SVU had her story and sent her home, Fin and Munch took off to talk to D’amico, who claimed it was consensual. And after you dug into Ava’s social media, there were pictures through the entire night, including ones post assault where she was drinking, dancing and appearing to have a great time in D’amico’s bar. You and Casey were still in the squad room come 1:28 P.M. on your about 12th cup of crappy coffee while trying to figure out how to go about this.

“D’amico’s not only famous but a powerful man, we can’t bring him in until we have something more than circumstantial on him, we need proof that he has a habit abusing his celebratory status to assault women at the club, otherwise it’s all going to be thrown out. There was no DNA from the kit, and Ava’s story isn’t looking good.” Your argument was more than valid, you’d spent hours combing through his social media accounts with Fin and as much trash as you’d found, there wasn’t anything connecting to him to rape. Not to mention a jury would take one look at Ava’s accounts and would be convinced she was a social media whore who just wanted the attention, she vlogged practically every moment of her life, constantly tagging people for contests follows, and comments.

“Why not put someone under?” Fin commented, Olivia was quick to counter, 

“D’amico has a very specific type that he goes for…it would take way to long to comb through uni’s to find the right one by tonight, which is his prime time.”

“Why bother with a uni when we’ve got his type right here?” Fin questioned, having gone through the social media with you all day, he’d noticed a trend, everyone in the squad room looked up at him, questions on their faces, he gestured to you. You let out a bark of a laugh, Casey felt her body tense up.

“I’m not a cop, you can’t send me under.”

“We send civilians under all the time. This isn’t any different.”

“Minus the fact that I can’t process a case that I’m a witness/victim in…”

“Then Casey’ll take it.” You rolled your eyes at that, cause she didn’t take every case already? Everyone took a minute for everything to soak in before Cragen spoke,

“Y/N, Fin’s right..you fit the profile to a T. You already know the case and the legalities of it, not to mention all of D’amico’s and Ava’s social media, if you’re willing to do this, we could actually win this case.”

***

After concocting a plan with the SVU detectives, you thanked god that you were allowed to head back home to actually nap before having to get ready for this undercover op. Obviously homicide was very different and you’d never had to do something like this before, but this was your job, and your job was still to put away criminals. 

Fin picked you up in his unmarked SUV commenting that you did a good job at looking the part, you laughed, telling him he wasn’t exactly your type as you drove to the club. 

You had your ways to not have to wait in line, flashing a fake ID at the bouncer before making it into the club, the choker around your neck recording everything you came across. You smiled your way through the club, making your way to the bar, flirting with the bartender who you recognized as one of Bobby’s close friends. You flashed a golden smile at him, moaning at how good he was at making a martini, your breasts practically spilling out of your dress, he offered you a couple of free shots at that. You watched his slimy smile as he took them with you before moving to talk to someone positioned at the end of the bar. You pretended your focus was on the dance floor, giggling at something the douche next to you said. Within a heartbeat, Bobby D’amico was in front of you, a wicked grin on his face,

“Hey sweetheart. Can I get you a drink?” You smiled brightly at the smug smile he gave you, 

“Oh my GOD! No way! You’re Bobby D’amico, aren’t you?!” He laughed heavily, dropping his head into the curve of your neck

“Don’t say that too loud baby or you’ll be fighting off the fangirls.” You fake laughed heavily, gently slapping against his chest. You intently watched him and the bartender as he ordered a round two shots and drinks, while his arm curled possessively around you, complimenting on how pretty you looked in that dress. You were quick to toss the shots into an empty glass behind you as he wasn’t looking. You sipped at your drinks, swapping them with empty glasses along the bar whenever you could, D’amico definitely thought you were at least 10 drinks in when you were about 2. You softly pushed yourself off the barstool, 

“I have to pee….” You murmured in typical drunk girl action, Bobby grinned at that, moving you opposite of the pubic bathrooms, you faked stumbled against him,

“But..”

“I’ve got my own bathroom over here sweetheart, don’t worry.” You prayed your choker camera was still intact as you fake tumbled your way behind this sexual predator into the bathroom. He’d barely opened the door to the bathroom before he’d roughly pushing you against the wall, causing you to yelp.

“No!” Bobby no! PLEASE! STOP!!” He was moving too fast, your dress was too short, his fingers hit the most intimate parts of you before you could respond. You pushed away from him, screaming, begging him to stop touching you, trying to punch against his face, your voice barely audible over the music of the club. Instead his fist collided with the side of your face, causing you to yelp before you found his hand curling around your throat as you felt his length push against you, you sobbed as it pressed into you, causing pain you’d never felt before. You thought you were going to pass out before a ruckus of noise broke through the bathroom and someone caught you before you hit the floor.

“Y/N…..Y/N…” The gentle voice shook you lightly, when your vision cleared you found none other than the Casey Novak in front of you, a concerned expression on her face. 

“What the fuck….” You managed to croak out, Casey pulled you to standing as the detectives took D’amico in custody, moving him out of the bathroom. You gave your head a shake, leaning against the wall, trying to fully comprehend what had just happened. 

“Are you okay?” The voice was filled with concern, something you weren’t used to in New York, you rubbed your eyes before looking up, still surprised to find Novak in front of you.

“Casey….” She was surprised when you choked out her first name, “I need to go the hospital…I need a rape kit..” Tears started to fall from your eyes, ashamed that it had gone that far. SVU had busted in as soon as they could, but it wasn’t soon enough. Casey immediately felt a sense of rage towards the SVU squad, and a sense of sympathy towards you, you let out a new round of sobs as she pulled you against her into a tight hug, caressing your hair as she murmured against you. Surprised that suddenly she didn’t have this hate coursing through her veins that she normally did, she was simply concerned, wishing that you’d never been put in this position in the first place.

“It’s gonna be okay. That bastard is going away for good, I fucking promise, he’ll never touch you again.” 

Casey was conflicted, there’d been so much tension between you over the past few months, but now she was absolutely livid that you’d been hurt because the squad wasn’t fast enough. Not to mention she was the one who’s arms you collapsed into and practically the reason you’d ended up in the situation in the first place.

Despite being in the emotional state you were in, you hated the fact that you’d collapsed into Casey’s arms. Novak was the last person you wanted sympathy from, you’d never imagined this happening. You felt completely violated, it wasn’t supposed to happen like this. You pulled yourself from her, wiping your eyes with a tissue before she escorted you out the back door of the club, where there was a car waiting to take you to Mercy.


	4. Chapter 4

Bobby D’amico’s arraignment had wrapped up the next morning, you were in your office buried in paperwork for the case while Novak took care of things at the courthouse. You heard a knock on the door, calling out for the person to come in, looking up from your work, finding Casey entering the room.

“How was arraignment?”

“Donnelly denied him bail.”

“Good. Prick deserves it.” You turned your gaze back down, moving through a pile of papers in front of you.

“She also said you were off the case…” Dropping your pen you groaned, 

“You can’t be serious? After what I went through?!” You were frustrated, this prick deserved to be torn apart and destroyed, since the news of his arrest and assault had spread through the media, multiple other girls had come forward with the same allegations. 

“That’s _exactly_ why you can’t work D’amico’s case. If the defence calls the second chair to the stand, the entire thing will get thrown out and you know it.” Casey may have been right but it simply frustrated you further, and worried her. Once you’d gotten to the hospital you’d shoved her away from you, saying you were fine, Fin taking your statement (despite the camera footage) before driving you home. There’d been no contact between you, she’d only found out you were discharged when Fin made it back to the precinct. 

“Do _you_ need me to take the stand?” You leaned back in your hair, arms crossed around your body.

“If Donnelly throws out the video, yes.” 

Sighing, your gaze cast downward, gaining up the thought of having to testify, you didn’t notice Casey move towards you until her hand was on your chin, soft pads of her fingers tilting your head gently to examine the darkening bruise on your cheekbone. Jolting at her electric touch, you pulled away, a confused look on your face as you looked up at her.

“You sure you’re okay?” Her voice was softer, eyes pouring into yours.

“I’m fine Novak.” You snapped, pushing your chair back into your desk, attempting to continue working, Casey took that as her cue to move back around in front of your desk. She was genuinely concerned about you, you’d been practically trembling on the way to the hospital, to dive right back into sex crimes work the next morning seemed a little extreme.

“You seemed pretty shaken up last night, I just want to make sure. I’m sure McCoy would let you take a few days.” Groaning you dropped your pen again, running your hands over your face, wincing slightly as you pressed a little too hard on your bruising cheek.

“I don’t need a few days! I was so shaken up last night because that was…the first time a _man_ has ever done anything like that to me…” Casey gave you a confused look, starting to process this new information. “I don’t sleep with men, I don’t date men….on a good day I find them tolerable at best.” 

“…You’re gay…” She slowly and gently spoke, a hint of question still in her voice. You met her eyes, nodding slightly.

“Yeah…kind of a double whammy on your dignity when you get assaulted by a creep of a man…” The air between the two of you took a shift with the knew knowledge opened up.

“I’m sorry I pried, I didn’t mean to—“

“Don’t worry about it.” You waved her off, 

“You sure you’re okay?”

“Aside from being kicked off the case, trust me, I’m fine.” Casey sighed, truth be told if she was in the same situation she’d want to dive right back into work too.

“Liv just called, they caught a DV case, head down there, take it on your own.” You gave her a curt smile, gathering up the paperwork into its file.

“Thank you.” You moved to pass the information you’d been organizing for the D’amico case to her, another jolt as her hand brushed yours when she took it. You shook it off, pulling on your coat as you made your way out into the streets.

***

Domestic violence cases were your least favourite to prosecute, more often than not the victims were unwilling to testify or even press charges, blinded by what they thought was love or too terrified to get out and get the help they needed. ACS usually had to get called in if kids were involved and that was always a messy scene, judging by the little boy Fin had in the meeting room, this was going to be one of those cases.

“What’ve got?” You approached Olivia and Elliot at the board.

“You takin’ this one solo?” Elliot questioned, 

“Well I’m officially kicked off the D’amico case, so yeah.”

“You okay?” Liv spoke up, you nodded, giving her a ‘let’s move it along’ look, she turned back to the board, taking the lead explaining the case.“Andrea Taylor, currently at Mercy with a cracked skull, three broken ribs, sprained wrist, multiple bruises and contusions.”

“Jesus…” You took in the photos of the battered woman, “Rape kit?” 

“Fluids present, vaginal and anal tearing.”

“Neighbours call it in?”

“No..” Elliot cut in, gesturing towards the meeting room, “Their 7 year old son Jackson did, crying for them to help his Mom while begging his Dad to stop hurting her.”

“Is he injured?” A shake of the head, “Have you guys ever dealt with them before?” 

“First time.” You sighed, nearly rolling your eyes, “Do you guys even have the boyfriend in custody?”

“He’s in the wind.” That did grant an eye roll,

“I’ll talk to the kid, call me when Andrea’s conscious or you have someone in cuffs.”

The next 30 minutes you chatted with Jackson, warming him up before delving into his home life. He didn’t make any complaints about abuse, though he mentioned that his Dad yelled a lot, and had hurt his Mom before, but never this bad. You hoped that would be enough to scare her into pressing charges. 

***  
When you got back to your office you realized you still had a few files that Novak would need for the D’amico case. Bringing them along with SVU’s reports on the Taylor case on the off chance that she’d need you to go over anything, you settled into the large table, pulling up the Taylor’s history and social media accounts you started to piece together the case.

An hour or so later your phone pinged, Casey watched as you checked a message quickly before dropping your head directly onto the table in front of you letting out a groan.

“Fuuuuckk…”

“Everything alright?” She cocked a brow as you rolled your head to look over at her.

“My rape and assault case just turned into a rape one, murder two case, if the Judge throws out the 9-1-1 call I’ll have to put a seven year old on the stand against his own Dad, who SVU has _not_ managed to find yet.” She rolled her eyes heavily, she certainly understood that, the detectives were quick to call the A.D.A. when they had absolutely nothing worth using, and constantly flushed her cases down the toilet by screwing things up. “Not to mention this Plan B is making me _really_ fucking nauseas, I highly recommend you plan ahead so you never have to take it.”

“Well luckily that won’t ever be an issue for me.” You scrunched up your face, still lying against your pile of paperwork, realizing what she meant when she gave you a knowing look and a smirk. How the fuck had you missed that? She started digging through one of her desk drawers, pulling out a pill bottle, tossing it over to the table, nearly hitting you square in the face.

“Jesus Casey…” You shot back, realizing she’d thrown you Gravol. 

“Sorry Y/N…” There was a ghost of a laugh on her lips, was that a smile? An actual real smile, not accompanied by a snarky remark, but a soft one, a glint in her eye. Something changed in that moment, you became human to each other, not just another sass filled A.D.A. rushing through the halls at Hogan Place. Sure you’d still bicker and butt heads all the time, you _certainly_ weren’t friends, the air was still thick, but a little less foggy.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next few weeks as your separate trails commenced, you didn’t see much of Novak, just brief passings at SVU or in the halls of the D.A.’s office, usually so buried in casework to bother each other. There was no sense going out of your way to talk to someone you didn’t like very much anyways. You’d gotten a couple of texts about how the D’amico trail was going, thankful for the updates, especially more thankful when the judge deemed the undercover footage enough and you didn’t need to testify. 

The Taylor case was progressing with not quite as much ease, domestic violence was always hard to get through, but usually with a dead victim you’d at least have a chance at the murder two charge. You were going up against Nikki Staines, so at least you didn’t have to deal with the slime that was Buchanan through this entire thing. Judge Donnelly had agreed to keep the 9-1-1 call as evidence, you weren’t planning on putting Jackson on the stand, poor kid had been through enough. 

Casey had successfully wrapped her own case with a guilty verdict on multiple counts of rape and figured she’d swing by your courtroom to check up on things. She’d obviously seen you work before, but she’d never really _watched_ , usually too busy double checking notes, witness stories, or making sure you were sticking to the book. She found herself awestruck as you moved meticulously through your questioning, not leaving out a single ounce of ferocity against the man sitting in front of you. She particularly enjoyed that you pulled the power move of not even standing up before you started your questioning, as if Taylor wasn’t even worth a shred of your energy. You made a very compelling argument, she was proud to see how far you’d come over the last few months, wondering how much influence she had to do with that. Nikki was making just as a convincing defence, the jury seemed to be buying into both sides pretty easily. Casey could see the sigh of frustration tense your body as the head juror came back saying they were hopelessly deadlocked. She ducked out of the courtroom when she felt her phone go off, before you even noticed she was there.

***

About an hour later Casey had wrapped up for the day, she made a brief pit stop at your office just in case, then headed around the corner to the bar where she knew she’d find you. She felt bad about having to boot you off her case, then having yours end up in the toilet, she could at least buy you a truce drink before you both exploded at each other at work. Truthfully it was the watering hole for most lawyers after a day in court, she figured you’d be nursing a scotch at the bar, downtrodden about the verdict. What she _definitely_ didn’t expect was to find you cozied up at a small table with Nikki Staines, both of you laughing hard enough there was a glimmer of tears in your eyes. Casey had never even seen you that elated, it piqued her interest and raised a bit of a red flag to see you so comfortable with the defence attorney you’d spent the last two weeks battling it out in court with. She decided it was better not to interrupt, avoid the blowout in the middle of a public bar, lips pursed tight, she, once again, left before you could notice her.

***

The next morning you’d nearly slept through your phone going off, murmuring groggily to Liv that you’d be down at the 16th right away. There was enough time for you to quickly brush your teeth, tossing your hair into a low slightly messy bun, swiping on a hint of makeup, grumbling to yourself since you’d been continually putting off laundry, grabbing the crispest shirt you could find, tucking it into a clean skirt before practically racing out the door. 

On arrival you found Novak alone outside interrogation one, arms crossed tightly across her chest, body tense, a scowl on her face, either this was a nasty case, or she was in a pissy mood…great… She didn’t bother looking up at you when you joined her side, simply stating:

“You’re late.” You rolled your eyes, it was gonna be like that today.

“I got her as fast as I could. Almost missed Benson’s call.” Casey sure didn’t like the sound of that, things were not looking good right now. She quirked a brow, slightly turning toward you, you could feel her eyes burning into you as she took in your appearance. Today was _not_ the day to judge you on your clothes. You swore her body got even more rigid as she turned back to the glass.

“You know it’s a very _fucking stupid_ decision to get involved with someone who works for the defence.” You were completely taken a back, a frown taking over your face, you didn’t know where she was getting her information, but she was so far off the mark it hurt.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” If 8:43 A.M. was an appropriate time for Casey Novak to start swearing, it was an appropriate time for you to start swearing, hell you hadn’t even had any coffee yet. She turned from the glass, coming at you, arms dropped as she enunciated her words with them, voices raising about the somewhat subdued conversation you’d been having.

“I’m talking about finding you all cozied up with Nikki Staines last night at Ward 3!” You let out a bark of a laugh, voices continuing to raise.

“OH my GOD! What, you following me now to make sure I don’t fuck up in my personal life too?!” You rolled your eyes, “This wouldn’t have mattered three weeks ago, it would’ve just been two colleagues having a drink! Fraternizing with the enemy at best!” Bringing up that she’d practically outed you herself (didn’t matter that it was only to her own knowledge) she had no clue you even had an interest in women until then. 

“A defence attorney isn’t a colleague!!”

“Oh so, if you’re there to babysit and Rita offers to buy us a drink, that’s fine? But GOD FORBID I go out on my own?! What the fuck Novak, I always need your supervision or something?” 

“I went to check on you after your case got deadlocked and I find you looking happier than ever with the lawyer who’d been working the opposite side, raises a few RED FLAGS Gerard!” You rolled your eyes, letting out a frustrated growl of a yell before quieting your voice so hopefully the entire precinct couldn’t hear it.

“I’m not _fucking_ Nikki Staines…” And it was back to the yelling, “Not that it’s any of your Goddamn business anyways!” You let out a huff, leave it to Novak to get under your skin before 9 in the morning, quieting once again, “We went to law school together, and believe me, that woman is as straight as they come.” You anger got the best of you, as if Novak had the _audacity_ to not only delve herself into your personal life, but accuse you of this kind of thing _at work?!_ “I can’t fucking believe you.” You swung your coat on, spinning to leave, practically slamming into Rita Calhoun, her eyebrows raised, look of bewilderment drawn on her face.

“I’m here for my client…everything okay?”

“IT’S FINE!” Both you and Casey shouted, the frustration directed at each other, not the older woman.

“Where the _hell_ do you think you’re going?” Novak called after you,

“To get a _fucking_ coffee! I’ll meet you back at the office, unless you plan on kicking me off _another_ case!!” You were halfway across the bull pen by now, the two of you holding the attention of the entire squad, Cragen even coming out of interrogation to find out what the hell was going on (he was both surprised and more than relieved to find out it wasn’t his team in the heated screaming match). As you stormed off to the stairs, too frustrated to bother waiting for the elevator, Fin spun his chair to face Amanda at their connected desks, leaning back into it, feet held up off the floor.

“Man they fight worse than you and Amaro do….” Amanda laughed at his comment, 

“You’re not wrong…” She paused, realizing something, glancing up to make sure Casey had disappeared into the interrogation room with Rita, “Wait…do you think they’re sleeping together?” Fin dropped down, arms hitting the desk, 

“I mean…that was a lover’s quarrel, but if they were at least getting off they wouldn’t be so wound up.”

“Guys!” Olivia’s voice broke their slightly hushed conversation, “You’re adults, you can’t go around making those kind of assumptions about people.”

“Oh please Liv,” Fin started, “Y/N said I wasn’t her type, anyone who says that definitely isn’t straight.” That made Amanda cackle, Elliot made a move to grab a donut from the box on her desk,

“Besides, you ever see Novak with a bat? No _straight_ woman is that good at softball.”

“Jesus, you guys…” Olivia rolled her eyes, moving over to interrogation to catch up on what was going on over there, preferring to pay attention to work over the office place gossip mill.


	6. Chapter 6

You’d expected Novak to come storming into your office screaming about how incredibly unprofessional you were that morning (which you would of course fire back that not only had she started it, but she brought your personal life into work) but all you got was a text saying she needed you in her office to start working on the case. You were surprised, you’d legitimately thought she was going to throw you off the case after the outburst at the 16th, though…there was still time.

“What’d’you need?” Your voice was hard as you entered Casey’s office, approaching her desk. She reached off to the side, tossing a case file towards you, 

“Get digging.” Her gaze didn’t meet yours as she gestured towards the table, you huffed, picking up the file, pulling your I-pad and legal pad out of your bag before you settled in at the table. Jocelyn Paley, author of the newest erotic novel ’Twenty-Five Acts’ had appeared on Adam Cain’s talk show the night before. The file said that they’d gone for drinks, she’d been flirting with him, but when they got to her hotel room, he crossed a line, choking her out with his belt before anally penetrating her, much against her will. You knew Cain’s life was already openly spread across the media, so you took to Jocelyn’s. Periodically checking in with SVU who had someone speed reading through the book to try and figure things out. The next night Jocelyn was at an event party when Cain came after her again, assaulting her in an elevator. You and Novak had a meeting with her, explaining that she needed to be honest with you about everything, she went over her story with you again, thankfully not varying from what she’d told the detectives.

After Jocelyn left you both buried yourself into the case, you low key hated the fact that you were stuck in Novak’s office instead of your own where you could at least loosen up a little bit while you worked. You’d been working on how to really get to Jocelyn and Cain when they took the stand, and Novak questioned them, switching back to your I-pad, moving through her social media before letting out a grunt of a huff.

“What?” The other lawyer practically barked out, annoyed at the interruption.

“Something’s not right…”

“And that means what exactly?”

“Jocelyn…there’s something she’s not telling us. I’ve combed through all of her social media accounts, there is nothing to even make a joke that she’s even the slightest above vanilla. I’m starting to think the only sex position this girl knows is missionary.” Casey practically snorted, 

“So?”

“So if a girl doesn’t have any knowledge of that kind of sex life how does she write an entire book on it.”

“People aren’t always that open about it Gerard.” You quirked a brow, giving a small chuckle,

“Some of these sites are unbelievable anonymous, you could send a post and no one could know who it was without tracing your IP address.” You sighed, “Besides, people with asphyxiation kinks usually cover the bruising with scarves or turtlenecks, there’s not a single picture anywhere of Jocelyn wearing either or with any bruising.” Casey certainly raised a brow at that, “We need to send someone to talk to her ex boyfriend, check out her apartment….I really don’t think she wrote this book.”

“And plagiarism helps our case how?” 

“If Jocelyn didn’t write the book, then she doesn’t have these yearnings in the bedroom, which mean Cain jumped the gun, assuming she was super kinky, it means she really didn’t want it when he choked her out and forced himself on her.” Casey pondered over what you were saying, she knew you were smart, and your social media digs usually brought up more than the perp or victim could even imagine.

“Call Rollins…” She actually met your eye this time, “And Gerard…if you’re right…you can take the questioning period.” You smirked at that, she only let you take them when she had a feeling you were right. Plus you were still pissed about the whole Nikki thing, and were more than willing to take the opportunity to showboat, pissing her off even further.

*****

As it turned out, you were more than 100% right, a professor of Jocelyn’s at college had pen’d the book, wanting someone young and innocent to claim they wrote it to help with the sales, Jocelyn or course would lose the book deal and all of her money with it if she ever told the truth. The jury still seemed to be not convinced as Cain took the stand for the defence, he of course claimed that he had no idea, figuring that she was into that kind of thing, she’d slipped him her underwear at dinner and invited her up to her hotel room. All that seemed fairly consensual. When Rita turned to your table saying she had no more questions, she spotted the devilish grin on your face and she knew instantly she was about to lose.

“Mr Cain…do you normally choke out your sexual partners?” You began, moving closer to him, placing a gentle hand down on the barrister of the stand.

“Only if that’s what they’re into.” He replied, a feigned sense of innocence on his face.

“Really? Because we’ve gathered Ms Paley is not actually in to that kind of thing, yet…” Your hand moved out, turning on the t.v. to display the images of her darkly bruised neck, “She somehow came out of a night with you bruised this badly? Yet never in her life before had she been bruised, we all know how hard it can be to hide something like that with make up, a scarf is much easier, but she doesn’t seem to be a fan of those either.”

“She wanted it.”

“Are you sure?” You quirked a brow, “Or did you just lose control?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Tell me,” Both your hands were on the railing now as you store down Cain, “How’d the belt feel in your hand as you choked her out….where was the buckle?” You quirked a brow, you felt him tense, you pushed off the stand, keeping eye contact as you moved backwards.

“What? You want me to show you?” His voice was laced with hate, and he was playing right into your game. Your hand slid behind you, grabbing the a spare belt out of your bag, the smirk evident on your face.

“You know what…that sounds like a pretty good idea…” You moved the belt into his view, practically feeling Rita’s protests coming, yet she didn’t call for an objection. You laced it around your neck, “You know, leaving the buckle against someone’s spine isn’t exactly ideal…it can leave damage…” You slid a finger between the buckle and the back of your neck, tossing the length to Cain, “So…show me how you choked her..” He barely tugged on the belt, “Oh come on Cain, you can do better than that, show me exactly what your like Sir!” 

You felt the belt constrict in his rage against you, you were more than quick to flip around, managing to slide it off your neck and onto your wrist as he pulled it so tight it constricted the blood flow into your hand, his eyes glaring into yours. You’d expected that, you hadn’t expected him to lunge at you with his free hand, closing around your exposed throat, screaming obscenities at you as the court officers pulled him off you. Casey felt her heart jump, and a spark of…something. You were barely phased, a smirk evident on your face as you took in the shaken faces of the jury, you dropped the belt from your wrist, 

“The people rest Your Honour.”

****

Donnelly had taken a recess after the shenanigans in the courtroom had completed the trial, leaving it up to the jury, and Novak was quick to make sure that your next stop was her office, blazer’s shed, buttons undone buttons exposing more than inside the courtroom. Your arguing was so fast there was barely a moment for breath between your words, 

“What the actual _fuck_ were you thinking Gerard!?”

“Uh..maybe that there was a pretty high chance our case was going down the toilet, easily more than half that jury was on Cain’s side!”

“I SAID NO MORE SHOWBOATING!”

“AND WHAT IF IT WINS THE FUCKING CASE?!”

“You had the audacity to do that in front of all of my coworkers, you practically sandbagged your own team!! WHAT THE FUCK?!”

“I’M JUST TRYING TO MAKE SURE THE RIGHT PEOPLE GET FUCKING JUSTICE, FOR FUCK’S—“ You were cut off when the tension in the room shifted back from anger to sexual, Casey’s lips met yours in a fiery kiss, you practically melted against her. She caged you in her arms, pressing you against the wall of her office, a hand digging its way into your hair, tugging at the roots, causing you to moan against her mouth. Taking advantage she plunged her tongue into you, you whimpered, aching between your legs at actually being able to finally taste something that was so uniquely her. As she rolled her hips against yours, you let out a breathy moan,

“Casey…” Fuck she nearly drenched herself at that, you’d submitted to her, and there was nothing fucking hotter than that. Her lips moved back to yours, she nipped at your bottom lip, pulling it away from your mouth as she gently walked backwards until her knees hit the couch, biting at your neck as she collapsed against it, pulling you down into her lap. You were quick to straddle her lap, fingers burying themselves into her hair, lips moving against each other like they were truly the only ones meant for each other. Your hips ground against each other, whimpers and groans filling the room. You gasped away from her mouth, burying your head into her neck as her hand found its way up your skirt, cupping your heat.

“Yes baby girl?” She quirked a brow at your, slowly tantalizing you through your panties, letting her fingers graze gently against your most sensitive parts as you whined in her lap. “You know…you’ve been such a fucking brat today I don’t know if you deserve to cum.” You practically sobbed against her she spanked your ass, “I feel like I should spend the rest of the day making you as wet as fucking possible before I finally fuck the shit out of you tonight.” Every single one of your sense was on fire as you ground against her hand, letting out an audible moan as she finally slipped a finger in, “Quiet…” Her lips met yours again, silencing your moans as her finger continued their torturous assault on your pussy. She could feel it clenching around her fingers, you about to come before she pulled it out, gaining eye contact with you as she sucked them clean.

“Can I please touch you?” You whispered into the room, Casey nodded, kissing you softly, letting you push her down onto the couch, moving against your body, her skin on fire, expectant on what was to come….until both your phones started going off. She groaned heavily while you loudly yelled ‘fuck’. 

As it turned out, your little show in the courtroom had won over the jury and they were a little too fast to come back with a verdict. Casey and you promptly fixed your appearances before heading down to the courtroom, happy with the verdict, not so happy when Donnelly called both of you into her chambers.

“Listen…” She started, “I don’t know what’s going on with the two of you but Cragen’s been updating me on how much you’ve been fighting, and frankly I don’t give a shit. Figure out what’s going on in between the two of you and fight it out already, _preferably_ off work property. You work fantastically together and in this apartment, I’d hate for whatever this is to screw that up.”


	7. Chapter 7

The two of you were on your way out of the Judge Donnelly’s chambers when you ran into Rita about to leave the courthouse.

“You know after all that I’m pretty sure you owe me a drink.” She commented, 

“Oh come on, that was fun to watch wasn’t it?” You quirked a brow over at Casey, “Besides, I don’t think I’m _allowed_ to drink with defence attorney’s anymore.” Rita didn’t miss the teasing hidden behind your words, rolling her eyes. _‘Jesus, these two…’_

“Your babysitter’s allowed to come too.” She shot back with a smirk, “C’mon.”

**  
The three of you were tucked at a high top table in the back of the bar, drinks and a few appi’s spread across the table. The conversation flowed easily, sometimes about work, sometimes asking about other things. Rita oh so casually asked if you were seeing anyone, following it up to ask Casey if she was still talking to that nurse she’d mentioned last year (she wasn’t…and Rita already knew that…) both of you completely oblivious to the fact that she had suspicions. A few of the SVU squad dropped in, congratulating you and Novak on the case, sticking around for a drink or so before taking off. 

Then none other than Nikki Staines herself stopped by, originally planning to just say Hi, Rita instead convincing her to pull up a chair and share a few drinks with all of you. She turned back to Casey, asking her about one of the cases she’d worked last month, leaving you and Nikki to tumble down a hole of stories and laughter. 

You felt Casey’s hand slip onto your bare thigh, squeezing lightly, (the small table meant slightly cramped quarters, and the height of it blocked anyone from seeing). A lightning fast glance out of the corner of your eyes found her completely captivated by what Rita was saying, you leaned forward, elbows on the table as if everything was normal. As you laughed heartily at something Nikki said, you felt Casey’s fingers trail their way up your thigh, tracing patterns as they found their way up your skirt. Your breath hitched quietly as she delicately slid your panties to the side, tantalizing your folds, drawing out your arousal. You shifted slightly in your seat, attempting to give her somewhat of a less awkward angle, heart palpitating in your chest as she circled your clit torturously slow with her thumb. You literally choked on your drink when she pulled back her thumb, flicking your clit at the same time that she sunk a finger into you, gaining the attention of the table.

“You okay Y/N?” Rita questioned, you nodded, a couple smaller coughs coming from you before you were able to answer.

“Yup…I’m good.” That was deemed acceptable as you grabbed a sip of water, turning back to Nikki. Casey continued to pump her fingers dangerously slow, feeling your walls fluttering around them, occasionally whirling your clit, bringing you right to the brink as you struggled not to squirm in your seat. She could feel the familiar pulsing around her fingers, pulling them out completely, trailing your wetness around your thighs, as soon as you’d calmed down a bit, she repeat the torture. Casey had managed to bring you _just_ to the edge roughly 8 times over the past hour, smirk evident on her face as she felt your thigh quivering beneath her hand. You’d had enough, reacting like you heard your phone go off, you pulled it out of your bag, swiping up to the message app.

“Cragen?” Casey asked, her attention now fully on you, noticing your pupils completely blown, a flush creeping up your neck.

“Yeah, we’ve gotta go.”

“Hmm…shame…it was _just_ starting to really get fun.” You pursed your lips, shooting her a well knowing glare before pulling out cash to cover what the tab was currently sitting at.

To say it was hard as hell to keep your hands off each other the entire way to Casey’s apartment was a goddamn understatement, she’d barely unlocked the door before you were collapsing into each others arms. Lips grinding in passion, you nipped at her bottom lip, running your tongue across it as she granted you access, tongues dancing, the taste of scotch and cinnamon simply enhancing the entire situation. Hands were moving everywhere, groping, squeezing, pushing off blazers, un doing shirt buttons as they went. Casey managed to pull herself away from your lips, moving a trail of sticky kisses down the side of your neck, nipping into your pulse point, eliciting a moaning gasp from you.

“You’re a _fucking_ tease Novak, you know that?” She laughed against your skin, her hands deftly pushing your shirt off your shoulders.

“You’re not much better. You have any idea how hot that show you put on the courtroom was?” You laughed, pulling off her shirt as you moved through the apartment, continuing to lose articles of clothing, collapsing onto her bed left simply in your soaked panties. You managed to roll her onto her back, straddling her hips as you ground against her, nipping your way across her collarbone, settling into sucking a mark into the crook of her neck. Casey let out a series of breathy gasps, nails gently scratching down your back, the feeling of your skin finally against hers filling her with a carnal need. Your fingers traced down her body, sliding a hand underneath her panties, a strong stroke through her folds caused you to chuckle as you circled her clit, spreading her dampness.

“This wet already?” You murmured against her, gently kissing her, she bit at your lip, pulling it into her mouth, letting out a whimper as you plunged a finger into her pussy, curling it gently against her walls. 

Casey’s skin was on _fucking_ fire, she had realized weeks ago that the burning passion of rage between the two of you wasn’t simply that, and the moment you’d wrapped a belt around your neck in front of a room full of people, she’d felt herself clench, a wetness developing in her panties. Then fucking Staines, even with the knowledge that nothing was going on, she had the immediate urge to remind you that you were _hers_ , and _only hers_. She gasped out your name as you added another finger into her, thumb beginning to tantalizingly roll over her clit. You sped up your fingers, pumping in and out quicker, curling against her g-spot as you nipped your way down her body, sucking a nipple into your mouth, letting out a lewd pop as you moved to the other one, repeating your motions. She curled her hand into your hair, tugging at the roots causing you to moan against her skin as the pressure of your thumb increased, speeding to match your fingers. Her hips thrust up involuntarily in response, her body wriggling beneath you, 

“Fuck! Y/N!” Moaning as she came around your fingers, you tapped her clit, she whimpered, hips jutting up again before you stopped the action, slowly thrusting her through her orgasm with your hand. Your head lay on her chest, gazing up at her in awe as she came down from her high, the hand still loosely tangled in your hair pulled you up to her mouth in a blazing kiss as she attempted to roll you onto your back. You pulled away, chuckling, 

“Oh sweetheart…I’m not done yet…” You smirked, she let out a huff, tossing her head back into the pillows, she suppose she deserved it, she had been torturing you practically all day. You moved your way down her body, tossing her underwear off the bed, giggling lightly when her thigh trembled as you swiped through her still sensitive folds. You trailed light kisses up the sides of her inner thighs, biting into one, knowing if you left a mark there she couldn’t complain. 

“Y/N….” Casey whined, begging to feel your mouth against her, wrapping a hand back into your head as you moved closer to her. You gave a small slow stroke with your tongue, flicking against her clit with the tip of it. You buried your mouth into her pussy, truly tasting her for the first time, like _fucking_ honey. Moving up to her clit you sucked it into your mouth, teasing her with the tips of your fingers, resulting in a series of whimpers. Your mouth continued its sucking, you couldn’t get enough of her, moaning at how good she tasted. Casey couldn’t get enough of the electrifying feeling moving through her body, the vibration from your moans making her entire cunt throb. She felt the fire within her burst quicker than she’d expected, letting out a cry of euphoria as she came again.

Casey barely waited to come down before she was on top of you, feverishly ripping off your panties, lips in a searing kiss, tongue delving into your mouth, she needed to taste every inch of you. You gasped out as her lips traced their way down your body before she settled between your thighs. Her tongue lapped up the stickiness left from earlier, murmuring against your skin how _fucking soaked_ you were. 

“Casey please…” You mewled, a hand stroking the side of her face, she nipped your thumb into her mouth, dragging her teeth over the soft pad of it. Letting it pop out of her mouth, she began her ambush against you, moaning at how fucking _delicious_ you tasted. Her tongue swiped through your lips with incredible expertise, sucking, licking, fucking you with her mouth. Your hands gripped the sheets until your knuckles were white, whimpering, body trembling. A yelp escaping your mouth as she sucked your clit into her mouth, plunged her fingers back into your cunt, curling them, tapping your g-spot. You were so wound up from earlier you barely had time to lift her chin before you squirted, your release spilling onto her hand as you pulsated around her fingers. Casey chuckled softly against your inner thigh, 

“Good girl…” She praised, moving back up your body, kissing you intently, the true tastes of the both of you swirling against your tongues. Casey pulled you against her body, rolling onto her back, hands trailing your bare skin, making you shiver as you came down from your high. She felt your breathing return to normal, “Guess it’s a good thing I didn’t let you come at the bar.” You huffed out a sigh of annoyance,

“I fucking hate you.” She laughed at that, kissing your head, humming in response. You stayed tangled in each others limbs for a while, pulling up a sheet as your bodies started to chill. You started to feel your eyes flutter against Casey’s chest, shaking your head gently, you sat up, “I should call a cab…”

“Just stay…” Casey murmured, you looked back at her, a questioning look on your face, “I think I’ve tortured you enough today, I’m not gonna kick you out in the middle of the night. C’mere.” She was right about that, and you were _fucking_ exhausted. You curled back up beside her, letting your eyes actually flutter shut that time.


	8. Chapter 8

Scrunching your face at the brightness of the room, you slowly blinked open your eyes, it took a hot second for you to replay the previous evening, smiling to yourself. Casey was curled around your back, arm circled around your torso, leg thrown between yours, face nuzzled into your neck, even breaths hot on the shell of your ear. At the feeling of you stirring, her body instinctively pulled yours tighter against her and you let her. After a few minutes you rolled in her arms to face her, your fingers tucking a few stray strands of hair behind her ear as they traced down her cheek. The golden of the sun streaking through the room made her practically fucking _sparkle,_ God was she ever beautiful. Her lips twitched into a hint of a smile, eyes breaking open as she woke up.

“If you fucking hate me why are you staring?” She murmured out the joke, you scoffed, rolling your eyes.

“I wasn’t staring.” Casey laughed quietly, closing the space between you for a small but enthralling kiss, your cheek in her palm, thumb caressing you gently. “You sleep okay?”

“Wonderfully.”

“See…better than going home…” You laughed, kissing her again, bodies lazily moving against each other in the peacefulness of the morning. A beeping from down the hall interrupted the moment, you cocked a brow at her, “Coffee…”

“Mmm…need…” She laid another kiss against your lips as she moved out of the bed, padding across to her dresser, pulling out two handfuls of clothes, tossing one to you.

“Keep comfy…”

“Thanks.” Despite the fact that both of you could dance your way across a courtroom with only your words, pre caffeine, not so much. You took a second to freshen up in the en suite before traipsing your way out to the kitchen finding Casey at the island, coffee in hand, a steaming mug waiting for you. Today’s New York Times was rolled up in front of you, tearing open the clasp a picture of Adam Cain graced the front page, story continuing on page 26, you flipped through it, sipping on your coffee once you found the page. Casey moved behind you, wrapping her free arm around you, nestling against your shoulder as you both read the through article. 

“Looks like everyone thinks you did a great job.” She moved her lips to your bare shoulder, kissing it, “Maybe the showboating does pay off.” You laughed at that, placing your mug down in front of you, turning to face her, your hands finding her waist, 

“In more ways than one it would seem.” You hummed against her lips, meeting them in a un-rushed kiss, she sucked your lower lip into her mouth, pulling away with it, smirking as it snapped back to your mouth.

“It would seem so.” Casey kissed your forehead, “I can’t say I’ve got much for food at the moment, but if you want to order in, I’m more than okay with that.”

“You sure?”

“It’s Saturday, it’s prime brunch and shitty T.V. marathon time Gerard, get with the times.” She nipped at your neck, moving to grab her phone, pulling you to the couch, “It’s just a shame we can’t get mimosa’s delivered…” You outwardly laughed at that, 

“Case… _get with the times_ …I know a guy” You smirked over at her, plopping down on the couch, 

“I knew there was a reason I kept you around…”

***  
Hours later, take out boxes littered Casey’s coffee table, the coffee in your mugs had been replaced by champagne and OJ (heavy on the champagne, light on the OJ). Currently, you were sprawled out on the couch, head in Casey’s lap while she absentmindedly ran her fingers through your hair, Dance Mom’s on it’s who knows what number of episodes on the T.V.

“I seriously cannot believe you watch this shit.”

“Oh come on, it’s fucking hilarious.” You laughed lightly, at her response “Besides, it’s about the farthest thing from what we deal with at work…and there’s always a marathon on Saturdays.”

“You got me there, but it’s fucking ridiculous.”

“You expecting something serious for Saturday afternoon?” 

“No…I just…didn’t expect _this_.” She laughed, running her nails softly against your scalp,

“Okay, but which dance mom would you be?”

“Oh! Hands DOWN the ones that ditched the kids to find the bar.” Casey let out a bark of a laugh, 

“I knew it…” You swatted toward the general direction of her arm in feigned annoyance, she simply grabbed your wrist, moving to kiss your palm when she stopped suddenly, you noticed the freeze of her movement, rolling your head to try to meet her gaze.

“What?” You asked, gazing up at her in curiosity, 

“This is what…” Her voice was slightly tense, she shifted your arm so you could see the dark purple of the bruise formed against your wrist, “Maybe showboating’s okay, but no more dangerous stunts in the courtroom.” Your brows furrowed, 

“It’s a bruised wrist, I’m fine.”

“And if you hadn’t managed to get the belt off your neck?” You could see the concern in her eyes, the bruise was pretty bad you couldn’t lie, though you hadn’t even noticed it until then.

“Then….I guess I’d be in a lot worse shape than I am now.” Worry etched across her face, a light fire behind her eyes as you pushed yourself up to sitting beside her.

“I can’t have that happening….you’ve been in some pretty dangerous situations since I’ve met you, I need my second chair in fighting form…” A hint of a smile on your face, you rolled your eyes, 

“Fine…” You huffed, “No more dangerous stunts…” She smiled, placing a small kiss on your lips before you moved back to lying in her lap. “Didn’t say I was done with the courtroom shenanigans though.”

“Ugh, Y/N!”


	9. Chapter 9

Over the next month or so things kept going the way they had been with you and Casey, you worked seamlessly well together in court, your success rate on your partnered cases sitting at a whopping 87%, practically unheard of. Donnelly praised you, Rita found herself hating getting called down to SVU (though the tradition of you paying for drinks post trial stuck), and the detectives were ever stuck in the dark. They’d drawn up a bet board of exactly when you had/would finally fuck, varying dates and amount of money tracked. The irony was that it was on the flip side of the white board they used for cases that you constantly worked on. You often gave the squad confused looks as Fin or Amanda would mutter something while you frustratingly exchanged remarks, their eyes glinting with suggestive looks you both were completely oblivious to.

You still fought like no tomorrow over cases, and especially over courtroom days, finding the time during your arguments to purposefully rile the other one up while you broke down a perp. It was days like those that you’d barely make it back to Casey’s locked office before pouncing on each other, doing your best to keep your moans and whimpers quiet, only between each other as you brought each other to ecstasy. Most weekends were spent at one of your apartments, tangled in each other’s bodies, hands and mouths discovering hidden erogenous zones you had yet to find, a sheen of sweat on your bodies, the heat of lust hanging in the air.

Today you were questioning a perp, you’d started out leaning back in your chair, getting a few in before bothering to get up, knowing just how much Casey loved how incredibly cocky you were when you used that move. Now you were pacing the courtroom, pencil skirt hugging your hips incredibly tight, it was the middle of summer, the heat sunk through the room, your blazer shedded, sleeves rolled up. Casey was doing her best to pay attention to the examination since she was doing closing arguments, but you always overly used your hands while talking, and she couldn’t stop thinking about what else you did with them. 

You’d taken questioning today because the perp was one of the ones that was the easiest for you to break, the misogynistic asshole who believed he was better than everything and that women didn’t deserve shit. You had some sort of magic power to breaking them down, the detectives would interrogate for hours and get nothing, but the moment he was on the stand with you strutting around in front of him, he was done for. Today especially, you were wearing one of Casey’s shirts (having come from her apartment that morning) and it was more than snug against your body, showcasing your curves. Nothing like a strong and powerful, yet absolutely seductive woman to break him, Casey practically drooled the days you used hyper sexuality to win your cases. The first time she saw you flirt with a perp in interrogation 2 she’d practically creamed herself. You stopped pacing to take a arms length distance lean against the stand, your voice dropping an octave as you asked your next set of questions, you could see the perp’s eye line hit down your chest, slowly drinking you in before he answered. With a simple curl of your lips and tilt of the head, he was done for, snapping, yelling about the victim and how she deserved it, how women deserved to be treated like the whore’s they were. Olivia had commented multiple times that you should think about being a detective, cracking the cases before trial, but there was something so fucking satisfying about being able to think ‘oh, they plead not guilty..cute…’ especially when you got to humiliate them in front of a jury. You spun on your heel, a satisfied smirk on your face as you gained eye contact with Casey.

***  
Donnelly had called for a recess, leaving you and Casey racing back to her office, the tension in the air thick, you slammed the door locked behind you as she jumped at you, capturing your lips in a heated kiss. Casey bit into your lip, harder than usual, backing you through the office, hands groping down your body, 

“You were so fucking hot in there baby girl…” She muttered against your lips, you gasped as she pinched your nipples through the thin shirt, you felt your ass hit the side of her desk, she whipped you around in her arms, tugging your skirt up as she began her attack on the side of your neck. She nearly froze as her hands traced up to your hips, pulling her mouth away from you, “You’re….you’re not wearing any underwear…” You giggled lightly, she pushed your torso down against the desk, “You planned this entire thing…” Your head moved to face her,

“Of course…” You smirked, whimpering as she let her hand come down onto your ass, spanking as hard as she could without making too much noise.

“You’re such a fucking brat…” Casey’s voice was deep with lust, a few more spanks hitting your cheeks, you quietly moaning at each one. She dropped to her knees, spreading your legs apart as you arched your hips up, moving your sensitive spots closer to her. You gasped as her tongue moved against you, fuck was she ever good at fucking you with her mouth. At least half of your hook ups were in one of your offices which left you with just fingers and mouths, and she definitely knew how to make you weak in a matter of minutes with hers. 

Casey sunk a finger into your bare wet heat, lapping against your clit, she pulled it into her mouth as she plunged a second finger in, you whined as they curled against your g-spot, the pressure nearly too much to handle. One of your hands shot back, grasping her free one in yours as she quickly brought you to orgasm, knowing exactly how to make you tick. She removed her mouth from your cunt, licking up your thighs to attempt to clean you up, you shuddered as her tongue hit your still sensitive folds when she pulled out her fingers. You felt her gently kiss the back of your thighs, pulling a tissue from her desk, wiping up your legs and very gently across your folds, moving to stand as she tossed it into the trash. She pulled your skirt back down over your hips, making kisses over your clothed back as you recovered from your orgasm before slowly pushing yourself up to standing. Casey wrapped her arms around you, hands rubbing your back softly, lips pressing into your head, 

“You may be a brat buck fuck…you’re incredible.” You huffed a laugh, 

“Speak for yourself…holy shit…” Her lips moved un hurried against yours, a palm on your cheek softly as both your phone’s starting pinging, recess was over, time for Casey’s closing arguments.

***

To say you were still slightly flustered back in the courtroom would be very accurate. You fucking adored watching Casey in court, and when it was closing, you never had to pay too much attention to anything else in the room but her. You could still feel the wetness between your thighs, your mouth watering at the thought of getting your lips on her as she proudly strutted through the room. Her sultry voice rung out clear for everyone to hear, lips that you could barely tear your eyes away from, that _fucking_ cupid’s bow driving you insane. The fact that you knew she could still taste you on her tongue riled you up even more. Thankfully things didn’t take too long before the jury left to deliberate and much like earlier, you were dragging Casey back to her office, eager to get your hands on her.

Your lips hungrily moved against each other as your hand snaked it’s way under her skirt, she let out a low whimper as you simply plunged a finger into her, knowing she’d be ready. She backed up against her desk, hands buried into your hair as your fingers pumped torturously slow, leaving her every so often to play with her clit.

“Stop being a fucking brat…” Casey whispered against your neck, biting, hard, against the supple skin, you silently yelped, slapping her clit in response before your fingers delved back into her. Her hands wrapped around you tightly, clenching at the fabric of your shirt as you steadily brought her to her orgasm. Right before the coil was about to burst, there was a battering of knocking against the door, causing you to shoot away from each other, Casey taking the 1/2 second to hope she looked presentable, she didn’t even know how you managed to move to the table, still standing, pouring over a case file as the door opened.

“Jury’s not back yet, but I think we all know the direction this is going…” Rita Calhoun entered the office, you glanced up at her, 

“Hmm…guess I should get a start on paperwork then..” You gave a glance to Casey, moving past Rita as their conversation continued. You waited until Casey’s eyes met yours over the older woman’s shoulder, silently sucking the fingers that had been buried deep in her earlier into your mouth. You made a show of sucking them clean, finishing with a smirk before you left the office.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter honestly has very chaotic Brooklyn 99 vibes...

Amanda was leaned back in her chair, pen chewing in the corner of her mouth, perplexed at the view in front of her. The team was taking a quick break from working the case, both you and Casey currently over at the coffee station, voices hushed but still heated. Fin wheeled up in his chair, sliding in beside her, 

“What’re we looking at?”

“Y/N’s shirt…” Amanda started, Fin looked over, taking in your appearance. You were wearing a black silk blouse, silver polka dots covering the fabric, it looked a little tight, but he couldn’t figure out the problem with it.

“And? You judging her cause she was wearin’ it last week?” Amanda met his eyes, 

“No…Novak was wearing it last week…”

“Interesting…” The two detectives turned their gaze back to the A.D.A’s as Elliot joined into the party, leaning up against their desks.

“I’m pretty sure they’ve been sharing clothes for at least a month now, a lot of the stuff looks super similar, but I _know_ that’s Novak’s shirt…” Amanda watched as you leaned over the counter, reaching for a sugar packet, not missing the way the hand you were leaning on draped over Casey’s briefly. She elbowed Fin in the ribs at that, causing him to let out a yelp, which caught the attention of both you and Casey. You both gave them confused looks, brows furrowed or quirked, catching them in the act.

“I’ve got this…don’t worry.” Elliot smirked to the detectives, standing and moving back over to Olivia by the board. “We ready to get back on track?” He called, you both moved back over the group, discussing the case at hand.

“You seriously want me to bring _that_ to a Judge and ask for warrants?! It’s all circumstantial, you know that! Come on Stabler, give me something I can _work_ with!” You were frustrated, Elliot seemed to be pushing the D.A.’s office more than normal on this case, and you had no idea why.

“Something you can work with?! How about you start actually doing your damn job so we can arrest him! We need the warrants for that!” His voice was raised, and you were not about to put up with that, when Stabler was in one of his moods, you viewed him no different than the perps you destroyed on the stand. 

“And I need PROPER EVIDENCE! Or are you on one of those break all the rules binges right now!? Because if you’re going to flush my case down the toilet, I’ll have you removed and you can BET I’ll be calling IAB!” 

“You threatening me Gerard? You think you’re so damn special, so good at your job? You’re a second chair! Is all that digging you do even legal?! DO BETTER!” 

“HEY!” Casey knew you could take of yourself but there was no way she was sitting back and letting you take it like that, “Back the fuck off Stabler!! You have any idea how many times Y/N’s work has saved cases that _your_ rash and stupidity nearly ruined! She’s better at your job than you are! All that digging is detective work, building evidence and STRONG cases! When you bring us something all the I’s should be dotted and T’s crossed, so go get some more fucking proof before you call my office for those warrants!! And she’s RIGHT, if you’re on one of your stupid benders right now, you better believe IAB’s getting involved.” She grabbed her bag, turning to you, “C’mon…” Before storming out of the bull pen.

“Elliot what the hell?” Liv was baffled, she knew Elliot could have a short temper but he went off on Gerard with nothing to push him over the edge. He simply gave her a smirk, looking to Fin and Amanda, pointing towards where you’d disappeared.

“That…is more than just screwing, Novak jumped in to stand up for someone she really cares about, plus she slipped up, used her first name.” Olivia’s eyes rolled, letting out a groan about how ridiculous they were being about the entire situation.

“Put it on the board!” Rollins called out, Fin flipping the thing over, adding todays date and _‘Definitely more than fcking’_ to the timeline they had tracking the fire building between you two. “Mark down the clothes sharing to…3 weeks ago.” They were so distracted with their little game, they hadn’t noticed George Huang enter the bull pen, he took in the scene, perplexed.

“What’s all this?” Fin barely turned to greet him as he answered,

“Putting bets on when Gerard and Novak finally bite the bullet and sleep together, or when they started, pot’s at $200, $20 gets you on the board, you want in?” Huang laughed, reaching for his wallet as he scanned the dates,

“You’re all wrong.” Heads flew around to take in his grin, he was the psychiatrist after all, “It started six months ago..”

**  
Casey was practically fuming as you followed her into the empty elevator, to be fair, you were equally as pissed, Stabler coming after your job like that was unacceptable.

“You really didn’t have to do that…”

“I know…” She let out an aggravated huff, turning to you her fingers found their way linking through yours, “Stabler just goes off on those fucking rage rants when he feels like he’s got the biggest dick in the room and it drives me insane. I can’t help but cut in when he’s insulting my—“ She stopped suddenly, catching herself before the word could tumble out of her mouth. A knowing smirk on your lips you looked up at her, 

“You were about to call me your girlfriend…” You teased, 

“No…I…” She gave up the fight, a smile breaking out on her cheeks, “Yeah…I was..” You smiled in response, simply moving to kiss her, your free hand cupping her cheek. The kiss was soft, lips simply gliding against each other, humming in appreciation. You managed to pull away from each other when the elevator dinged, nodding a greeting to Huang as he entered as you exited to the streets of the city.

“Whoever would’ve guessed that the cold hearted Casey Novak could have feelings?” You teased, laughter on your lips, she shot you a half smirked glare. It was when you started quoting the ‘ _You want to hug me, you want to kiss me..’_ from Miss Congeniality that you found yourself pulled onto a small side street, her hand shooting up to grip your chin so quickly you thought it was going to end up around your throat.

“Keep that up and your ass’ll be so red tomorrow you won’t be able to sit baby girl.” Your breath hitched, you could feel yourself clenching around nothing.

“That a threat or a promise?” Casey shook her head, a grin on her face, simply pulling you in for another kiss in response.


	11. Chapter 11

Slightly unintentionally, the door slammed shut behind you as you practically stormed into Casey’s apartment, she looked up from her spot at the kitchen island where she was going over paperwork. You were working separate cases this week, (though that certainly didn’t stop you from giving her an _earth shattering_ orgasm in her office earlier that afternoon).

“Who do you need me to kill?” She asked, quirking a brow. You sighed, tossing your bag down in an empty chair, ripping off your blazer,

“ _Fucking_ Buchanan…”

“He tanking your case?” Casey pulled you into her arms, giving your cheek a chaste kiss, you calmed slightly as her nails began scratching at the base of your scalp.

“He certainly thinks he can! Fucking egotistical bastard, told me to stop playing lawyer pretend dress up, go back to making coffee runs and filing someone else’s paperwork. I could fucking kill him.”

“Baby girl…we both know you’re going to fucking tear him apart during the trial. Best part is he’ll never see it coming .” She smirked, pulling you into a soft kiss. “Go wait in the bedroom, I’ll make you feel better…” Your eyes glinted at that, giving her a quick kiss, she swatted at your ass while you moved from the kitchen.

You were quick to strip, knowing exactly (well, not exactly as you’d soon find out) what Casey had in mind, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. She entered the room a moment later, two glasses perched in one of her hands, stroking your cheek, leaning down to kiss you. You greedily accepted the kiss, lips moving with precision against Casey’s, removing the tensions of the day as her free hand played with the baby hairs at the base of your neck. When she gently pulled away her fingers delicately traced their way across your jawline, her thumb stroking across your lower lip as she slanted your head up to her. She moved one of the glasses to your lips, tilting it so the amber liquid flowed easily into your mouth. You hummed in appreciation of the scotch, swallowing it down while watching her take a small sip of her own from the glass. Casey moved back to you before swallowing all of it, your lips opened as her tongue found its way into your mouth, spilling the liquid into you, your tongue pulling it to you. The warm liquid swirled around as your tongues danced, moving against each other with ease, a drop escaped the corner of your lips as she pulled away. Before your tongue could dart out, Casey’s thumb traced the escaping scotch up before settling against your lower lip, she hummed as you sucked it into your mouth, sucking it clean while meeting her eyes.

“Good girl…” She moved around the bed, placing the glasses down on the bedside table, “Lie back baby, let me take care of you.” You did as she asked, your head finding solstice in the fluffy pillows, reaching for her as she crawled across the bed, caging you in between her arms. A hand smoothed the hair out of your face as she met you for a kiss, this one searing, full of the passion she held for you. You moaned against her mouth as she bit into your lip, hands sliding down her body, pulling her tighter against you, the friction from her shirt against your bare skin causing your nipples to peak. She snuck a hand down your body, cupping your heat, you broke from her lips, gasping into the darkness of the bedroom. 

Casey’s fingers moved along your folds, lingering, always the _fucking_ tease. Your teeth grazed the column of her neck, burying your hands into her hair as she dipped the tips of her fingers into you, spiralling around your wetness. A mewl escaped your lips as she started to play with your clit, an expert at what made your body come completely undone. Her fingers continued to tantalize you while her lips moved to the crook of your neck, kissing, biting into your skin, working your body until you were squirming underneath her. She moved back to your face, giving you a firm kiss before she leaned away for a second to take another sip of scotch, grabbing something else from the table. She swallowed it back this time, stopping to give you an opened mouth kiss to enjoy the taste when you felt something frosted hit the swell of your breast. 

A sharp intake of breath was all it took for Casey to smirk against your lips, slowly circling your nipple with the ice cube, moving her lips to suck the other one into her mouth while she ground her hips against yours. God this woman was literally going to be the death of you, Casey chuckled against your skin as your back arched, eagerly leaning into her ministrations. You let out a wanton moan as she slid the cube down to your navel, letting it sit there as her warm mouth encased your icy nipple, the temperature difference shocking you. She pulled as much of your skin into her mouth as she could, running her tongue around it, flicking your nipple with it before she latched her teeth around it, pulling it away from your body, letting it pop out, snapping back against you. Your hand buried into her hair, gasping breathlessly when she blew cool air against your burning skin.

Fuck did you ever look fucking beautiful when you were completely wrecked like this, whimpering, hands clawing against her skin, breathy moans of her name leaving your lips. Torturing you may have been high on her lists of things she loved to do to you, but pleasuring you was even higher. Nothing could relate to the look of ecstasy on your face as she pulled orgasm after orgasm from you, moaning out how good she made you feel. Casey leaned back over to the table, moving the small cup of ice beside her while she replayed the game of dripping more scotch into your mouth. She picked up another cube, trailing it over your burning skin at a torturously slow pace, your breathes were coming in pants as she moved lower. The cold pathway teasing your hip bones, missing your most heated spot as it hit your inner thighs, dancing patterns across them. Casey followed along the patterns with her tongue, nipping into the sensitive skin with her teeth every so often. She continued this on the other thigh, your head thrown back into the pillows you missed her popping the cube into her mouth. 

Your hips jolted up, a shriek of her name escaped your mouth when her lips moved against your lower ones, the contrast between her warmth and the ice cube’s frozen touch electrifying you. One hand groped at your breast while the other pulled at Casey’s hair, mewling heavily. Her tongue pushed the cube around with heavy expertise while she devoured you, lapping up your essence, moaning against you at just how _fucking delectable_ you tasted. Her finger’s replaced her mouth, pushing into you quickly, twisting and scissoring, your hips wriggling against her. 

If you thought the cube against your centre was where Casey was finished, you were oh so far from wrong, shrieking when her mouth enveloped your clit, tongue pushing the cube in tiny circles against the throbbing nub, hand flying to clench against the sheets while your walls clenched around her fingers. She sucked against your supple skin, flicking it with your tongue, continuing to play with the cube against your clit as it slowly melted. When it was gone, and you were destroyed to a fucking whimpering shivering mess, she smirked against you, grazing her teeth oh so gently against your most sensitive spot. Her fingers increased their pace, thrusting in and out of you at a gruelling pace, curling the perfect amount as she hit your g-spot with every elaborate pulse. Her mouth continued its assault on your clit, feeling your walls throbbing around her, hips jerking up uncontrollably, your thighs shaking around her. You let out a yelp, a heavy moan of her name leaving you as your orgasm washed over you so hard you swore you saw fucking stars. Her fingers inside you slowed, thrusts more gentle as you shook from a second orgasm, practically sobbing at the intensity. You could feel her hands gently stroking your thighs, moving their way up your body as the bed dipped beside you. Casey pulled you against her, your head laying on her chest while you started to return back to earth, her arms wrapped tightly around your body, one hand scratching your hair while the other trailed up and down your arm. She pressed soft kisses to your forehead, murmuring how good you did, how fucking beautiful you looked, whispering sweet nothings until your breathing returned to normal. 

“Where the fuck did you learn that?” Your voice was airy, even a bit scratchy as you muttered against her skin. She softly chuckled, pressing another kiss to your head.

“Picked it up somewhere along the road.” Another gentle kiss, “You feel better baby girl?”

“Much…” You tilted your head up to kiss her lips properly, cupping her cheek in your hand.

“You up for a bath?”

“But you…” She shushed you quickly, 

“Please, after what you did at the office today I don’t think I have another one left in me.” You laughed softly at that, letting Casey pull you off the bed into her arms, grabbing the glass of scotch before leading you into the bathroom.


	12. Chapter 12

You stood in the bullpen with the squad, battering it out over their newest case, a local comedian, Josh Galloway was under fire after a previous rape victim was harassed on her way home from his show by some punk frat boys, and his schtick was full of rape and non-consent style jokes, which didn’t sit well with anyone. You’d brazenly reminded the detectives after the girl was hassled by the frat guys that there wasn’t much you could charge Galloway with there, there was nothing you could prove that he intended for his words to cause them to go harass her, you could maybe issue a protective order. They’d questioned him at his hotel briefly, and he had the audacity to invite them to his show that night, after sitting through enough gross and heinous jokes, they called it a night, but ended up being the outcry witness to another University student who was claiming she was raped by Galloway after his show the evening before. They’d brought him in for questioning, but hadn’t laid out any charges, waiting on warrants that Casey was working on. 

“This guy’s a fucking disgrace…” You began, “And he thinks this kind of shit is funny?”

“You should hear him in person,” Liv replied, “Even attempting to question him left a taste of disgust in the pit of my stomach…probably good you’re here to deal with him once his lawyer shows.”

“He’s lawyered up already?”

“Yup…did pretty much the second we got back here.” Elliot stated, aggravated at the situations, “Could really use those warrants Counsellor.”

“Novak’s getting them.” Your voice was stern, not forgetting the last disagreement you’d had with the man (though you had no idea it was all for show), “And you swear you didn’t question him a second past him saying the word lawyer?”

“It was by the book Gerard.” Rollins cut in, 

“Good.” It was then that Casey raced in, warrants in her hand, extended out to Olivia as she joined the group, Amanda _did not_ miss the way her hand traced across your lower back as she said a quick hey to you before addressing Benson over the warrants. You simply turned back to the squad, “Okay, so Carly was at Galloway’s show the night of the attack, we know she was drinking, did she consent to going back to his hotel room?”

“She remembers leaving the show to go to the bar of the hotel Galloway was staying at, he said there was an amazing view that she should check out.” Rollins replied, flipping through the file in front of her.

“So she willingly goes upstairs, though she’s wasted by now, she mentioned something about room service? But only remembers wanting food while Galloway said she racked up a bill on champagne, and there was no food?” Casey had turned back from Olivia as you started to ramble on, she noticed what looked like a leaf stuck in the twists of hair leading into your low bun, “If the room service bill is available it will only tell us who actually ordered. I mean, if I’m that drunk, maybe I want more to drink but there’s a 100% chance that I’m gonna order 50 chicken nuggets on top of the drinks.” Casey’s hand moved, plucking whatever it was out of your hair, smoothing a piece back down as she moved back beside you, neither of you even flinching, barely noticing it was even happening. You didn’t once stop your story building, “Especially if someone with Galloway’s paycheque is footing the bill. What about this treat bag she mentioned?” You stopped…noticing that everyone in the room had practically froze, a look of glee etched out across Amanda’s face as she yelped, punching a fist into the air, very much to your surprise.

“I fucking KNEW IT!” Your face scrunched up in confusion, the tone in the room had completely changed, everyone facing you had some sort of glee, smirk, or laughter on their face, you glanced over at Casey, her expression mirroring yours.

“Knew…what?”

“That you two are hooking up!” That came from Fin, who was closest to the white board, you and Casey outwardly laughed at that as Fin flipped the board over, revealing their bet board.

“Excuse me?” Casey choked out,

“Oh PLEASE!” Rollins started, “I have never seen Novak touch _anyone,_ and she slid a hand across your back, then picked something out of your hair with neither of you even flinching?! You didn’t even stop talking! You HATED each other when you started. You haven’t had an argument in months, you haven’t even bickered over this case at all. Not to mention…” She gestured wildly to the board behind her, the two of you moved closer to take everything in. Not only were there a surprising amount of names of your coworkers beside dates that you assumed were their guesses to when things started, they’d ACTUALLY taken the time to write out a timeline of events they’d witnessed between you as if they were piecing together a _fucking criminal_ case. You let out a laugh, 

“Oh my God…you can’t be fucking serious…”

“Oh we are!” Fin rebottled, clearly they had been way too invested in this.

“Okay, but we’re not…” Casey stumbled, caught off guard by the entire thing, she thought you’d been pretty good at hiding the whole thing, “I mean…this is…it’s not what you…” Elliot laughed outwardly, 

“C’mon Casey…since when do you trip over your tongue?”

“Who’s closest!?” Amanda, the lover of stupid reality t.v. shows was clearly the ring leader when it came to this, you shot her a glare before turning your attention back to the board, sighing heavily. You were caught, should’ve known better than to try and hide from detectives, 

“…Huang…” You admitted, there was no hiding it anymore, the secret was _definitely_ out. Both you and Casey let out unintelligible noises as Fin pulled out the jar of money, placing it on the desk closest to Huang. 

“See?” The older man spoke, “I told ya.” Between all the commotion and the shock, no one noticed the new addition to the squad room, you nearly jumped out of your skin as Rita spoke from beside you.

“What the hell is all this and what does it have to do with my client?”

“Jesus Rita…” 

“Did you know these two were fucking.” Wow…thanks for the subtly Fin. Rita feigned shock, turning to look at the two of you, 

“Seriously? These two? I thought they hated—“ She cut herself off, her face changing expression, “Of course I _fucking_ knew, did you guys not realize that? I thought you were detectives?! The sexual tension between them is even bigger than their egos!” The fact that the room hadn’t eaten either of you up was out of sheer attempt to save any amount of dignity either of you had left, a series of ‘oh my fucking god’ and ‘Jesus fucking christ’ among other uttering leaving both your mouths as you continued to be exposed. Rita examined the board for a second, “What’s the buy in?”

“$20.” multiple voices echoed back to her. She smirked back at you, pulling a bill from her bag, shoving it into the pot.

“The last day of the Cain trial.” You, once again, literally choked on the coffee you’d been drinking, how the _fuck_ did she know that?! Casey was faster on her feet,

“You know Calhoun, if you brought that much investigation to trial maybe you’d get a win for once.” Rita’s face half hardened, knowing it was a joke.

“Well…I know I’m right…technically I initiated it, why do you think you got an invite for drinks? I was hoping if you’d channel your energy into fucking instead of fighting I’d have a better chance at winning a case.” You both barked out a laugh at that, as IF Rita had figured it out so quickly.

“To be fair….” You started, “Technically….it started in Casey’s office before the guilty verdict, you interrupted, could have dismantled the entire thing.” Rita’s face wore a smirk similar to yours when you knew her client was going down.

“Who do you think invited Nikki Staines that night?”

“Oh that’s cold Rita..even for you…” Casey spoke up,

“You think I don’t know what was going on underneath the table that night?” It was Casey’s turn to choke as the entire squad hollered in response, which also alerted you back to the real world, you turned to address them..

“Rita’s right, money’s hers, sorry Huang.” You turned to face the older woman, slipping directly into work mode, “Your client’s waiting Counsellor…”


	13. Chapter 13

A few weeks had passed since the squad had found out about the shenanigans going on at the D.A.’s office, and while there was some teasing, it came to a stop when Casey blew up, admitting to them that it was more than a hook up, you were her girlfriend (and you’d started talking about moving in together considering how much time you were at her apartment anyways). You’d beamed at her, promptly not caring about being in the middle of the bull pen when you pulled her into a kiss, knowing it would make half the squad embarrassed while the other half simply cheered. You still spent most of your time on joint cases, though your case load was nearly to the point that you were practically working solo, but it worked, you had a system by now, barely needing to communicate before a trial started. And those trials were still spent completely torturing the other, playing into each other’s games so by the time you retreated to Casey’s office or the apartment you were both drenched and could barely keep your hands off each other.

Rita would openly groan whenever she walked up to see both of you outside interrogation, Nikki always liked the challenge, and Buchanan slowly started to accept you into the world of lawyers. After you’d wiped the floor with his 5th client, a smirk on your face as you turned back towards the gallery, knowing that no one had been able to break the perp yet, he actually congratulated the both of you, mentioning he must owe you a drink. (Which honestly, you both politely declined, claiming there was too much paperwork to be done).

Despite the detectives and Rita knowing about your relationship, your games in the courtroom were far from coming to a halt, you still used them to trap each other, being so fucking turned on that you’d barely make it to privacy before pouncing on each other. At least now everyone was overly cautious to knock and then wait for at least a vocal reply if not one of you opening the door for them before they entered.

You were currently working together on a sex trafficking ring case that you were _obviously_ taking the cross examination on, Casey had interviewed multiple suspects, edging you on the entire time with the way she inflicted her voice, the raised brow she’d give the gallery that was so obviously intended for you, the way she’d bite her lip while concentrating. You brought your fucking A game when it came your turn to talk to the mastermind pimp, Casey not missing that you discreetly undid one button lower than appropriate for the courtroom on your shirt. Your hair was loose today, your lips plump with a red lipstick, your voice smooth as velvet as you tortured the asshole who spent years torturing girls. You basically sauntered your way through the courtroom, leading the asshole on, if she hadn’t know any better Casey would think you were even flirting with him past your normal amount. You pulled your usual weakness stance, hands leant against the barrier of the box so the perp could really drink you in, she saw his eyes linger, much longer than normal down your shirt before he stuttered over your question. A few more rounds of back and fourth and he was fucking putty in the palm of your hand, and to be completely honest, so was Casey.

The jury left to deliberate, not giving you enough time to sneak off, especially since Olivia and Elliot kept commending you on how insanely well you’d handled the trial. They’d handed you a wreck of a case (which, on separate occasions, you’d both let them know) and now you were coming out miles ahead of the defence. Before you’d managed to escape the multiple people talking to you, the jury was back, naturally, all guilty.

**

As fast as you could disappear from that courtroom you could, barely managing to keep your hands off each other before you reached Casey’s office, her hands buried into your hair, pulling you against her, moaning against your lips. Your hands traced around her body, squeezing her breasts, pinching at her nipples as her hand found its way up your skirt. She chuckled against your lips at how fucking drenched you were already.

“So fucking hot baby girl.” She murmured, pushing you back against her desk. Her tongue slipped into your mouth, gasping against you as you pulled her hopelessly close to you, her free hand reached out, pulling open the top drawer of her desk as she dug around for a second before she managed to get the ring vibe on her thumb. You did you best not to shriek as her hand made its way back to your cunt, fingers buried within you, the vibe directly on your clit as she pushed down against it, rubbing the vibrations in circles as your body shivered against her. Casey could feel your arousal drenching her hand, slicking your thighs as she continued to press against you, her teeth biting into your lips. You pussy pulsating around her fingers when a brash knock on the door interrupted you. You whipped apart from each other, you couldn’t help but drop into her desk chair, not sure if your legs could hold you up right now, Casey hit the button to turn the vibe off as she called a soft ‘come in’.

None other than your boss Liz Donnelly entered the room, and she didn’t look impressed.

“Judge Donnelly..” You somehow managed to pull yourself together before Casey did.

“There’s no need with the fanciness,” She started, “You both know this building leaks like a sieve, right?” You both nodded, somewhat confused, “So why is that I am _just now_ finding out that that the two of you have been screwing around for over a year?” You felt your face pale, you could practically feel Casey’s heart stop. 

“Well we..” Liz was quick to cut her off,

“When I told you to figure out whatever the hell was going on between you…this isn’t exactly what I meant!” You both stumbled over your words at an attempt to respond, “That being said, I’m glad you two finally came to your senses and fucked because we were all going insane having to deal with your bullshit.” THAT certainly thew you both off,

“Elizabeth I…” Casey began,

“Don’t..honestly, I’m happy for you.” She moved a couple of steps back, “Though if you use my courtroom as a goddamn thirst trap for each other ever again I’m charging you both in contempt.”

“Yes…” You both managed out, she was almost out the door when she turned back for one more, 

“And Casey…” Novak looked up at her, “I’m _really_ hoping your hand wasn’t up Gerard’s skirt 5 seconds before I knocked on the door.” Donnelly may have disappeared faster than she came barreling in, but she knew exactly what was going on. You’d both moved so quickly Casey hadn’t removed the vibe from her thumb (at least it was turned off). Everyone knew now…and there was no hiding it…maybe it really was best if you kept your sexual shenanigans at home….but where was the fun in that?!


End file.
